<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preoccupation by cherryglazerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142935">Preoccupation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr'>cherryglazerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader is a tease, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani can't stop picturing how pretty you look when you're moaning his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preoccupation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re doing it again. </p><p>Locking your eyes on his, the mischievous glint in your irises the only giveaway that you knew exactly what you were doing to him. You’re with the Karasuno and Johzenji managers, engaging in some overly animated conversation that he has no interest in listening closer to.</p><p>And yet, your gaze is on him, calculating, conniving, no doubt considering what you could do to <em>fuck him up</em> even further.</p><p>“Yoohoo, mad dog-chan! Something on your mind, hmm?” His attention is temporarily drawn away from you when he hears Oikawa walk up to him, casually wrapping his arm around his shoulder. </p><p>Of course. Of-fucking-course, today just <em>had</em> to be the day the Seijoh ex-third years had chosen to revisit their alma mater and watch over the volleyball practice camp. </p><p>His voice is sickeningly cheerful, but Kyoutani has long since learnt to look past the deception - Oikawa had already sensed his state of mind and was attempting to weasel out whatever was throwing him off his game.</p><p>(And god, since when was his life filled with fucking <em>schemers</em>? Did people no longer know how to express their thoughts directly without having some kind of ulterior motive?)</p><p>Shoving Oikawa’s arm away from him, he shoots him an irritated glare, choosing not to answer. Oikawa raises a brow, but ultimately shrugs it off, giving him a few pointers (which Kyoutani scowls at) before leaving him alone on his side of the net. </p><p>At that moment, he hated the ex-captain. Largely because he knew he was <em>right</em> - there was something on his mind. </p><p>You.</p><p>Kyoutani finally turns back to look at you again. And as he looks at your plush lips, pulled into a playful smirk, he can’t help but remember the way they were parted the previous night, releasing a series of the most <em>delicious</em> little moans. </p><p>He finds himself back in that storage closet, and back on his knees in front of you as he <em>devours you alive</em>. Your soft thighs wrapped tight around his head, fingers gripping his hair to the point where it was almost painful. </p><p>And your pretty, <em>pretty</em> lips, crying his name. Over, and<em> over, and over</em>. Again and <em>again</em>, as he laps his tongue in furious strokes against your clit in a frenzied effort to make you cum. </p><p>He crouches down, feeling the tension in his legs, before tossing the ball and springing up, slamming it down towards the other side of the net. As he rolls his shoulders back, he winces slightly, conscious of the blaring red lines adorning his back. </p><p>This time, the image is of him holding you up against the closet wall, your legs held firmly around his waist. He has his fingers pressed up in a bruising grip under the soft plush of your thighs as he slams his hips into yours, desperate to reach <em>deeper</em>. He’s well aware that the resonating sounds of your hips colliding could wake the others up.</p><p>(Like he gives a fuck.)</p><p>Kyoutani can feel your hands, looped around his neck, nails struggling to grip into the sweaty skin of his shoulders. The light sting means nothing to him, not when your mouth is <em>right</em> up at his ear, whimpering for him to give it to you <em>harder, faster</em>. </p><p>Give you <em>more, more, more.</em> </p><p>His thoughts are cut off again, this time by you. Turning your form slightly so you are in clear view of only him, you send him a wink. His eyes trail down as he watches you lightly pull up the hem of your skirt, exposing the blotches of purple and red on your skin. The ones <em>he</em> had painted on you.</p><p>And then, nodding towards the gym’s exit door, you walk away.</p><p>He drops the ball, ignoring Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s angry protests as he races after you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>